Spirit Quest v2:The Z Phantom
by Jet Taylor
Summary: Zeroyu has rescued his mother but, his father is trapt in an underground dungeon and is guarded by the god of fear.Can Zeroyu rescue his father from the God of Fear?


Spirit Quest-v2 The Z Phantom  
  
By:Jet Taylor  
  
Chaptor-1  
  
One fine day,on Mt.Olympus a very powerful creature appeared.His name was Zeroyu.  
  
his,what semmed to be his mother was hugging him as if she hadn,t seen him in 5 or  
  
more years.Zeroyu asked her questions like what am I,Where am I from,and why am I  
  
so different?She answered you are a half elf from Eldoreantokyomitsurugi.So thats  
  
why im so different.I`m an elf!.His mother said he had to rescue his father.In   
  
order to find more about his history for his father was a full blooded elf.Zeroyu  
  
was willing to go but he was curious to know where?  
  
Chaptor-2  
  
Zeroyu was reliefed to hear it had nothing to do with the Gods.Zeroyu had to   
  
travel to Eldoreantokyomitsurugi where he would find a tomb where he would find an   
  
underground dungeon Known as The Crypt Of Death.Zeroyu knew by the name it would  
  
be dangerous.He didn`t have anything to help him except the guidence of his heart.  
  
Athena told him that she would give him one more tool the power to act as a ghost.  
  
No mortal could see him but,the ghosts could see him perfectly.He would know be  
  
Known as Z short for the Z-Phantom.  
  
Chaptor-3   
  
Z headed for Eldoreantokyomitsurugi He discovered many differences in the way he  
  
looked his hair went from blonde to white, his face became more pale,and his clothes  
  
turned from jeans and a tea shirt to an all black suit that seemed to be made from  
  
some type of rubber also,he could fly faster than he ever could of ran,he could walk  
  
through walls,and he could shoot ice from his hands.these powers would come in handy  
  
if he used them correctly.When he got to the city of elves they showed him the way to   
  
the tomb but,the entrance to the dungeon had a wall that nobody could break.This came  
  
of no problem to Z because he could walk through walls.Once he was inside the dungeon  
  
then came the problems there was millions of ghosts they all were bloody as if they  
  
had been brutally murdered.Z became so scared he just ran through them.At the end of   
  
the room was a furious Demon it through nuclear bolts of fire at Z,Z finally froze the  
  
Demon after being hit with a bolt the pain was unbearable to Z then suddenly he was   
  
picked up by a much different ghost than the others this ghost was pain free not a  
  
single wound.  
  
Chaptor-4   
  
The ghost said his name was Venomekie and, that he knew why Z was here.(to save his father)  
  
Venomekie took him through the door the demon was guarding then told him to watch  
  
for more demons and try to make it through the maze.Z responded,"there is no maze".  
  
At an instant Venomekie told him to close his eyes.Z closed his eyes and at an instant  
  
walls suddonly appeared they were made of a clear glass-like material.So he could  
  
see the finish-line but,the maze was so long he had no idea where to go.Then he realized   
  
the glass wasn`t clear,it was a hologram,making the maze very complicated sometimes   
  
the holograms showed paths so you couldn`t tell which path was real untill you touched   
  
the hologram,and when you touched them they gave you a life peircing shock of dredfull  
  
pain.So he trusted his heart and aftor hours of walking he made it to the mazes end.  
  
At the end of the maze was The Dream Demon known as NightMare he controlled peoples   
  
nightmares.NightMare only hated cold but, when Z tried to freeze him he created a heat  
  
wave weakening Z after a long battle Z won the battle by freezing Nightmares eyes then   
  
creating an ice sheild so when NightMare sent Z a bad dream it reflected of the  
  
sheild and hit NightMare leaving him in fear of his own trechory.Z wounded severely  
  
fell to the ground and crawled to the gate at the end of the maze.  
  
CAUTION:IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE 17 CLOSE THIS WINDOW IMMEDIANTLY:content is sensored but still in apropriote  
  
Chaptor-5  
  
Z entered the room and screamed HOLY! S***! because what he saw in the room was unbelievable.  
  
His father was being held captive by The Demon of FEAR Colosiasaides.Z went to punch but   
  
the demon smashed the s*** out of Z leaving him crying in pain,then he mumbled to himself,"  
  
Im getting my sorry a** kicked".Z went again and again but he couldn`t faze the demon.Colosiasaides  
  
got board aftor a while and decided to exterminate Z He threw a bolt of fire acid at him!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
